dtss_testfandomcom-20200213-history
Using Windows Thin PC as a daily driver
So I downloaded Windows Thin PC and decided to give it a try on my actual PC. (wanna download it?) This is basically a lightweight, stripped down version of Windows 7 SP1, designed for older hardware. Sadly, this particular edition of Windows is not available for download or purchase for consumers. Would've been nice if it was, since this could really help those people who still use their old 1 GHz AMD Athlon K7 from 2000 with 1GB RAM to upgrade to Windows 7. Also, due to its lightweight size, this could've been used to save some disk space. WinTPC is only available in x86 edition, so don't expect to get a lightweight x64 OS because they do NOT make it. The hash of the this ISO and the one from MSDN subscriber downloads are different, which made me a bit confused. However, after googling, this one is actually the evaluation copy of Windows Thin PC, but I still don't understand why doesn't the watermark appear on the bottom-right corner of the desktop (it should've said things like "Evaluation copy build 7601" or something like that), and winver doesn't seem to mention anything about "Evaluation copy," so I'm confused of whether this is an evaluation copy or not. I'll update this if I get anything related to evaluation copy appearing on my PC. I installed it, and it seems to install faster than a regular x86 Win7. This is to be expected because it has much less files compared to Win7. It only takes about 10 minutes to install the whole thing, compared to 20-30 minutes when I install Windows 7 or 8.1 x64. I downloaded the display driver off Nvidia's site, obviously the x86 one, and it works well. Aero works, and the driver seems to be completely usable with this version of Windows. I activated the OS using the Microsoft Toolkit, which came with the torrent, and it worked fine (after installing .NET Framework 4, which is required). Both Daz Loader and KMSPico couldn't activate it, probably due to a different licensing method. The search features were removed, both on the start menu and on explorer, which is really disappointing since it makes it harder to find files. By default, the page file is not set, so I had to go to the control panel, turn it on, and set the pagefile to 1000MB (close to 1GiB). Most apps that work in Win7 x86 should work here, since it's based off the Win7 SP1 (Windows Embedded Standard 7 SP1 to be exact). However, there are some exceptions, as noted in the setup's release notes. What's tested and working *Chrome *IDM *Lightshot *PvZ *Virtual PC 2007 *VLC media player *Firefox *Audacity *PCSX2 What's NOT working *.NET Framework 3.5 *MSE *Windows Live Essentials *Some codecs (use VLC instead or Shark007's codecs) I've also read some blogs and found out that MSE doesn't work on this OS. Due to limited space on the partition where I installed WinTPC at (only 10GB), I can't just try all apps at once. I'll also update this if there are more apps that work (and don't work). Gallery virtuaklpcasd.png|Virtual PC 2007 on Windows Thin PC K61J7H2.png|It really sucks that WinTPC removed the search feature for some reason. I don't get it. Category:Windows Category:Windows 7 Category:Windows Embedded